It Will be Okay
by DisTofuIshKawaii
Summary: Kana cheated on Lillian and he planed on breaking up with her but he found out she was dead. Some killed her. Who could it be?


_**Warning:** This story might or might not contains horror plot._

* * *

><p>The guilt was killing me. I couldn't stand the way it tormented me every day, every night, every seconds, every minutes, and every hours. How could I do such things to her? How could I be so stupid as to cheat on Lillian while she was so faithful to me? It was just that the other girl was attractive that she pulled me in… I didn't know myself! I was stupid! Maybe Lillian didn't deserve a guy like me. Now that things had gone this way, I should break up with Lillian so that I could get over this guilt.<p>

I searched everywhere in Bluebell yet there was no sight of Lillian; not even in her house. I also searched all over the mountain areas but I couldn't find her. Could she have been out of town? I pondered as I returned to Lillian's house. There, I found her best friend staring blankly at the front door.

"Stella!" I called her name.

"Hello Kana," She replied plainly.

"Hey, have you seen Lillian? I need to tell her something."

She gazed at my face with the saddest face I had ever seen. Stella was usually a happy and cheerful person but those adjectives turned into words of antonym.

"L-Lillian… sh-she died… Her funeral was just yesterday…" the best friend replied.

I stared at her in shock. Words stuck in my throat and I struggled to speak. My heart sunk and my mind stopped. My body shuddered.

"They found her body with a knife stuck to her heart and another stuck to her head. They believed it was a suicide," Stella continued.

"A suicide? Why would-" I answered.

"Exactly, it was not a suicide. Someone must have murdered her!"

She clenched her fists. Her gentle hazel eyes were scarier than before. It was the side of Stella I had never seen. She walked past me as she murmured, "I'll find out who killed her. That person is somewhere in the twin town."

A few days after the conversation, I stopped visiting Bluebell. The guilt had lifted off my chest now that Lillian was gone. I could finally spend my days with my new girlfriend, Nori, without any worries. At least until Stella came over to my house.

"I found them, Kana. I investigated and I discovered who was behind it," She murmured.

She walked toward me with those angry eyes. I backed away until there was nowhere else to go.

"W-who?" I stuttered.

"It's the girl that made you cheated on Lillian and-," Stella replied.

"H-how could it be her?! T-there's no way she would kill Lillian!"

"How would you know? Are you with her twenty-four-seven? How can you be so surely of what ran through her mind? You were drowned in guilt when Lillian was alive but you seem more relax now that she is dead. You see there, Kana? This equation is equal to if Lillian was dead, you'll be more happy."

My head ached. My heart pounded rapidly and I felt nauseous. The thought of Nori killing Lillian made me dizzy.

"Are you feeling restless, now?" Stella continued. "But your girlfriend is not the one to blame. It was the second suspect."

"Huh?"

"You are the killer."

I froze upon hearing the words she spat. Me? How could it be?! That was impossible!

"There is no way that could be me!" I protested.

"It could, Kana… You broke her heart. You killed her. You were the reason she stabbed herself. You killed her stable mind. You darkened her heart. You took away her will to live. She died because of you, Kana. You murdered her!"

"I—I didn't mean to cheat—"

"I'll give you time to be alone… Goodbye, Kana," She whispered as she exited my house.

I stood in the silence as I tried to catch my breath. My body felt weak. My heart was racing. I fell down to the ground and stared blankly at the floor. I was lost in many thoughts and passed out on the spot.

The next day, I walked to Stella's house. I knocked several time yet there were no answers. I pushed her door gentle to find it was unlock.

"Stella…?" I asked. She sat on her bed, staring into space. Her clothes was the same as the day when she came over. There were dark purple bags under her eyes as if she didn't sleep for a week.

"You're here, Kana," she murmured.

"Look, I know I cheated on Lillian but I didn't know it would come out this way. But I swear I didn't kill her. It must have been someone else!"

"I… killed her, Kana."

"W-what? B-but you're her best friend!"

"It's because I am her best friend that I killed her. Lillian was miserable after knowing that you had loved another girl."

Stella rose from her bed and walked toward me. Tears streamed down from her tired eyes.

"I stabbed her heart so that her heart would not feel pain; so that her heart would stop being restless; so that her heart would stop breaking. I stabbed her mind so she would stop thinking about the negativity; so that she would stop thinking about you; so that she would rest in peace. I did that all for her, Kana. I'm a good friend. She's not miserable anymore. She's okay, now," she murmured softly as she revealed a small knife that she had been hiding. "Your heart is restless, too, doesn't it? Your mind isn't at peace either, right?"

"W-what are you doing? Y-you're crazy!" I yelled as I ran to the door.

"You can't run away, Kana. You don't have to worry. _It will be okay_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Hello! So how was my crime/mystery/horror story? Was it good/bad/stupid? My first time writing this kind of story so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
